


Опухоль

by fierce_cripple



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Охотник учится трём вещам: отпускать, убивать, и делать и то, и другое из милосердия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опухоль

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды WTF TTSS 2016.

Ночь на школу Тэрсгуда опускалась всегда внезапно, будто то была какая-то заколдованная местность, лишённая полутонов и плавных переходов. В Яме же ночь наступала раньше, чем снаружи. Джим всегда мог нагнать уходящий день, просто поднявшись на край оврага, но никогда этой возможностью не пользовался, как не пользовался многими возможностями согреться в своей жизни. Ему милее были призрачные огни — сначала Билл, потом просто смутный призрак, оставшийся от него где-то глубоко внутри.

Настолько глубоко, насколько он сам спрятал его. Можно было сколько угодно говорить о том, что он зарыл поглубже тайну Контроля, но эту тайну из него достали, а Билла — нет. Хейдон опухолью остался в его груди, пуская метастазы в мозг и лёгкие.

_Может, это потому, что они и так всё о нём знали?_

Джим сидел в полумраке своего трейлера, пальцы чернели от оружейной смазки, смешанной с порохом, оставшимся в стволе, он методично протирал детали винтовки от излишков тем, что в прошлом было рубашкой. Боль прострелила плечо, и Джим зашипел, передёрнув им, пытаясь принять хотя бы чуть более удобную позу. Безуспешно. Он фыркнул, как утомлённый мухами в полуденный зной бык, и вернулся к работе.

Это успокаивало, очищало мысли. Это было то немногое, что осталось в его жизни не после Цирка, а было в ней задолго до. Отец с детства брал его с собой на охоту в Кот д’Ор, и первую добычу Джим подстрелил в четырнадцать. Его поразило это: благородное, прекрасное животное, молодая косуля на тонких быстрых ногах, только что она напряжённо вслушивалась в тишину вокруг, и будь Джим чуть менее проворным, чуть менее уверенным, она бы сорвалась с места, и он бы ни за что не поймал её в прицел.

Но она замерла, словно покорно ожидая его, казалось, даже смотрела сквозь перекрестье прямо на него, и он нажал на спусковой крючок недрогнувшей рукой.

На фоне багровой тёмной крови остановившиеся оленьи глаза выглядели как произведение искусства.

Позже он научился ставить силки и капканы, научился отпускать, и по сей день считал, что первое, чему должен научиться охотник — не убивать. Его отец не был согласен, приказывая именно убить, но Джим не винил его. Он вообще умел принимать людей вместе с их недостатками.

Пружина распрямилась в его руке и, звякнув, ударилась об пол. Джим осторожно склонился за ней, и эта осторожность не выглядела страховкой: просто он всегда чувствовал своё тело лучше, чем прочие, и боль он тоже ощущал острее. Это не мешало, это отвлекало от мыслей, и иногда он был благодарен своим ранам.

Снаружи раздался тихий стук и шорох, будто кто-то споткнулся и теперь отчаянно пытался сохранить равновесие. Звука падения не было слышно — получилось, но Джим уже стоял у двери, держась чуть в стороне, опуская ладонь на ручку. Он легко надавил на неё, одновременно сдвигая щеколду, распахнул дверь, чтобы увидеть призрака, обретшего плоть и кровь.

Он помолчал немного, потом просто сдвинулся, впуская Билла внутрь. С Биллом в трейлер проник запах сигаретного дыма, полыни и крепкого чая — всё вместе дезориентировало, сбивало с толку чуткий нос. Джим сгрёб тряпьё со стола, вытирая щеколду и запирая дверь. Он оперся о стол, пока Хейдон устраивался на краю его койки, не вынимая рук из карманов пальто.

— Ты даже не удивлён? — прерывая затянувшееся молчание спросил Билл — его наказание, его призрак, его опухоль.

— А это важно? — вопросом ответил Джим, и Хейдон пожал плечами.

— Для меня — да.

Придо хмыкнул, криво улыбнувшись и глядя прямо в глаза:

— Ты лжёшь.

— Лгу, — легко согласился Билл.

Джим почувствовал глухое раздражение и — так предсказуемо — вспыхнувший глубоко внутри азарт.

— Ты мог подкрасться так, что я бы не услышал тебя и не увидел.

— Хотел предоставить тебе выбор.

— Действительно?

Билл неловко передёрнул плечом, и Джим скользнул взглядом по его шее — от уха и каштановых волос к воротничку рубашки и лацкану пальто.

— Там холодно, — непоследовательно заметил он, но Хейдон понял, о чём речь.

Он не ответил, и Джим поднялся на ноги, приближаясь к нему, заслоняя свет лампы, пряча в своей тени. Он опустил руку на голую шею Билла, но после ночной стужи она всё равно была обжигающе горяча, жарче, чем его ладонь. Хейдон запрокинул голову, поднимая взгляд, но сам Джим головы не склонил, только опуская веки смотрел сверху вниз в эти оленьи глаза, поглаживая большим пальцем ямочку за ухом, пока Билл не извернулся, прижимаясь к ладони щекой и прикрывая глаза, целуя широкое запястье.

Джима пробрало этой истёршейся в памяти беззащитной лаской, доверчивостью прирученного животного, которое ещё ни разу не предавали, и потому он видел всё будто со стороны. Тихо вздыхая, Билл проворно расстегнул его брюки, поглаживая полувставший член через хлопок, утыкаясь носом и обдавая горячим дыханием. Джим смотрел на это заворожённо, механически продолжая гладить шею, пока Билл не бросил на него быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц, и это было слишком приветом из прошлого, чтобы остаться равнодушным. Джим запустил пальцы в густые волосы и сжал их в кулаке, слыша благодарный выдох.

Билл неуловимо скользнул пальцами к поясу, высвобождая член и сразу беря его в рот, скользя языком по уздечке и прикрывая глаза. Тот встал уже в полную силу, и Билл просто упоённо ласкал его, силясь взять глубже, почти давясь. Джим не подгонял его, напротив, тянул за волосы, удерживая от излишне резких движений, не давая навредить самому себе, и кажется, это то, чего Хейдону действительно не хватало без него: твёрдой руки, удерживающей его от самоповреждения.

Билл прерывался время от времени, переводя дух и скользя ладонью вокруг ствола, не отрывая от него взгляда. Джим же в это время смотрел на его пальцы: он так привык видеть их, обычно в краске, но только за пределами Цирка; перед собраниями Билл так остервенело отмывал их, что казалось, он готов кожу с себя снять, как снимают перчатки. Потом Придо и правда принёс ему медицинские перчатки — новейшее изобретение, и руки Билла перестали быть такими воспалёнными, вытертыми, истончившаяся кожа снова стала ровной. Сейчас его пальцы опять были слишком красными, слишком горячими, и Джим успел подумать, что некому теперь приносить Биллу перчатки, а сам он, конечно, выше этих мелочей.

Придо вздохнул и потянул за пряди сильнее, вынуждая Билла отклониться. Тот тяжело дышал, запрокинув голову, губы опухли, кадык ходил ходуном, и Джим потянул его за волосы вверх, перехватывая другой рукой за талию, сминая губы поцелуем и не давая отдышаться. Он целовал его жадно, хищно, и Билла не держали ноги, так что Придо раздевал его здоровой рукой, изредка стискивая зубы от боли, неаккуратно двинув плечом. Он быстро стянул с него пальто и спустил брюки, погладил по пояснице и прижался губами к виску, покрытому испариной.

Повернув Билла лицом к столу и заставив склониться, упираясь руками в крышку, Джим взял с неё склянку баллистола, плеснул на ладонь и скользнул пальцами внутрь податливого дрожащего тела. Хейдон зашипел от боли и толкнулся назад, но Джим снова остановил его, мягко нажимая на поясницу, удерживая на месте и осторожно растягивая, поглаживая изнутри. Билл дышал сквозь зубы, закрыв глаза, но покорно ждал, пока Придо сочтёт подготовку достаточной, и тот уступил ему — совсем чуть-чуть — сменяя пальцы членом прежде, чем это можно было бы сделать почти безболезненно.

Билл всхлипнул, задыхаясь, и Джим перехватил его за живот, гладя и успокаивая, расстегнув верхние пуговицы рубашки и сцеловывая дрожь с его плеч. Он целовал его шею, затылок, спину, внимательно глядя на подрагивающие ресницы в жёлтом свете и накрывая второй рукой его ладонь, сжатую в кулак на столе. Когда Билл перестал дрожать и смог открыть глаза, Джим качнул бёдрами и толкнулся глубже, уже не жалея его, сразу задавая жёсткий, рваный темп. Ещё несколько железок упали со стола, покатились по полу, разобранная винтовка мешала, так что Придо совсем не опускал взгляд.

Хейдон надсадно постанывал, и ему явно было тяжело, но он пытался насадиться ещё сильнее, и Джим положил ладонь на его горло, слегка сдавливая, совсем чуть-чуть, не пережимая дыхания, но заставляя замереть неподвижно. Билл весь превратился в оголённый нерв — тронь неосторожно и порвётся, лопнувшей струной вспорет кожу и мышцы, добираясь до кости. Джиму было горячо и больно, но больно где-то глубоко внутри. Он пытался отрешиться от боли, но вместо этого скатывался в отчаяние. И когда он кончил, сжимая ладонь вокруг члена Билла, входя в него глубже, чем когда-либо, впиваясь зубами в плечо, ему показалось, что он проваливается в пустоту, как бывало каждый раз перед тем, как он спускал курок.

Билл тяжело дышал, пока Джим зализывал укус на его плече, а потом плавно скользнул вперёд, высвобождаясь, почти садясь на стол, пачкая его, взял его руку в свою и начал методично протирать её от спермы той же тряпкой, которой Джим вытирал её от баллистола. Он аккуратно отчищал каждый палец, не глядя ему в глаза, пытаясь вытереть лунки ногтей и особенно внимательно обходясь с линиями на ладони. Закончив, он осторожно поцеловал широкую кисть и наконец поднял на Джима свои оленьи глаза.

Придо смотрел в них и думал о том, что охотник учится трём вещам: отпускать, убивать, и делать и то, и другое из милосердия.

Он думал о том, что когда опухоль даёт такие метастазы в сердце, лёгких и мозге, её удаление означает смерть носителя.

Билл просто смотрел.


End file.
